The Reunion
by redshadow17
Summary: It's been ten years since the Golden Trio graduated from Hogwarts! Due to a certain event they haven't spoke since before graduation but it's time for their reunion! Hope the story is better than this summary! Rated to be safe!
1. The Invitation

Hey Everyone! I know it's been a while but I've got a new story for you! A few notes however, this story isn't really compatable with the last few books...I started writing it before they came out and finished a few days ago so just go with it lol! Well I hope you Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing...even though I wish I did!

* * *

'_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger, We wish to invite you to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the class of 2006's ten year reunion. There will be a dinner and ball starting at seven on the evening of August 25__th__, dress should be formal. Please bring no more than one guest and your children if you have them. A small day care will be set up in a room just off the Great Hall. We look forward to seeing you there. Sincerely Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Deputy Headmaster Remus Lupin_' A tall brown haired woman, now identified as Hermione Granger, sighed as she sat down her cup of tea. This certain letter had come in the post that morning along with one for her husband as well. Looking down at the second letter she sighed once again. It didn't seem her once favorite professor had even known she'd been married, or that her address had changed. Her brother had forwarded this letter to her as it had arrived at her childhood home.

"Mya Darling did the post arrive on time? I didn't hear the owls" A tall woman asked as she entered the small family dining room. She had long blonde hair that was starting to turn silver and sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes Cissa, it did, I was up to let the owl in, I was expecting my weekly letter from Dryden" She answered smiling at her mother in law. "Is Lu up yet?"

"Yes he's finishing up some work before breakfast, and my son, has he gotten his lazy rear out of bed yet?" She asked sitting down, a house elf promptly bringing her tea.

"Yes, it was his turn to give Hermes his morning bath and get Dmitria and Hector ready. They have school today"

"Mommy did Uncle Dryden send anything cool?" an exited six year old boy asked as he ran into the dinning room. He had curly brown hair that fell cutely in his gray eyes, pale skin and pointed features.

"Not this time Hector, he says hello and that he will come by in the next couple of weeks to see you before he goes to school." Hermione said kissing his forehead as he sat down to eat. The next child to waddle into the dinning room was her three year old daughter, Dmitria.

"Mommy" The little girl said kissing her forehead. She had blonde curls that were pulled into cute pigtails and bright gray eyes, her features were more rounded than her brothers though.

"Morning Dmi," She said kissing her little angles forehead.

"I see they've found you" She looked up and smiled seeing her husband standing at the doorway holding their one year old son, Hermes. The infant looked more like her than either of her other children. He had tuffs of brown curls and dark brown eyes, though he had his fathers pointed features.

"Good morning Draco" She greeted smiling at him. He had changed since their school days; he now stood at six foot two, with blonde hair that fell elegantly in his gray eyes, and the same pale skin. She herself had changed slightly as well. Her dark brown hair had tamed itself greatly to rest down her back in elegant curls and her body had grown to be that of something models would envy even though she had had three children.

"Anything interesting in the post this morning love" He asked sitting next to her and proceeding to feed their son some applesauce.

"Well letter from Dryden, a few bills for your father, the prophet, a few letters for your mother and two letters for us from Hogwarts" She said smiling as she motioned to all of the letters she had mentioned.

"Letters from Hogwarts, what did they need?" He asked surprised.

"Well dear, why don't you read them and find out" She said taking her son from him and handing him the letter.

"A reunion, do you think it's wise we go, after everything that happened" He asked looking at her concerned.

"I don't know, I still talk to Ginny and she says that things have changed but won't elaborate, I'll think about it today alright, we'll discuss it tonight" Hermione asked standing up. "We should get going, or I'll be late, you're taking Hermes to day care right"

"Yes dear and you're taking Hector and Dmi to school" He asked smiling. She nodded in agreement as they proceeded to round the kids up.

"Bye nana," The kids chorused as they left the dinning room. Not two minutes later a tall man with long blonde hair and gray eyes entered the room.

"Morning Narcissa, Where is everyone? They cant be still asleep" he asked joining his wife.

"No they left just now" She said smiling at him over her tea.

"But it's only seven, don't they usually leave around eight" He asked sipping his tea.

"Yes that they do Lucius that they do" She said finishing her breakfast as Lucius looked over the bills.

* * *

"Mommy"

"Yes Hector" Hermione asked looking at her son as they walked toward the building at the end of the street. It was a children's home that Hermione taught at and her children attended the school with the other kids.

"Why are we leaving so early, school doesn't start till eight thirty" He asked confused.

"Oh dear we are early, I'm sorry dear, you'll just get extra time to play with your friends until school starts" Hermione said sighing as she took the two kids into the room. She had once brought Hermes here as well but after a mix up with a couple looking to adopt they had opted for Draco to take the infant with him to the company day care.

"Miss Mya" The kids chorused waving at her. She greeted them back taking her children's coats and letting them go play. Hermione sighed as she walked into her small classroom to set up for the day.

* * *

Well there it is! The first Chapter of this story! Please Review and let me know what you think!


	2. The Invitation Continued

Hey Everyone, I'm really grateful for the reviews I've gotten so far! So I hope more people continue to do so! So please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Ginny has the post arrived yet?" A tall dark haired Italian man asked as he rummaged through his desk.

"Yes Blaize, its right here, now be quiet or you'll wake Brylee," The tall red head said as she entered the room with the mail. He smiled kissing her forehead and taking the stack of letters. She walked down the hall and disappeared into another room, leaving him to open his mail. It didn't take him long to find the Reunion invitation,

"Ginny, What are you doing the night of August 25th?" He asked as she reentered the room with their infant daughter, Brylee.

"Nothing that I know of, that's on my weekend off from the ward" Ginny said smiling; she was an accomplished healer at St. Mungo's children's ward.

"Good, we have a reunion to attend" He said showing her the letter.

"Alright, I have the perfect dress I picked up the last time I went to the alley with Mya" She said smiling at him.

* * *

"Ronald don't chew with your mouth open!" A refined black haired woman scolded her husband as she smacked him on the back of his head.

"Sorry Pansy" he said swallowing his mouthful, "Anything good come in the post?"

"Just letters from Hogwarts, inviting us to our ten year reunion, I think it will be amazing to go, I haven't seen any of my friends in forever"

"Yeah, I haven't see Seamus or Dean since we graduated, or Hermione for that matter" He said smiling as he kissed her, "Well I'm off, there are a few new cases that need my attention, I might be home a bit late tonight"

"That's fine dear, I have a meeting with my manager" Pansy said smiling, Ron was over the department of magical gaming at the ministry while Pansy was a part time model and owned a small boutique in Diagon Alley. She grabbed her designer coat and wand, before leaving the apartment as well.

* * *

"Sirius, Albus, Lilly, Selena, James!" A petite blonde called up the stairs, not a few seconds later did five children run down them and seat themselves neatly at the table. The youngest was, Albus, he had his fathers hair with her blue eyes, he was three. Then was Selena, she was a spitting image of her mother, she was five. The next in age was, Sirius, he had dark hair and her blue eyes, he was seven. The next was their other daughter Lilly, she had dark hair and green eyes, she was nine. The last was their oldest son James. He was a spitting image of his father, and was eleven years old.

"Mom, are we going to go the Diagon Alley today?" James asked his mother.

"You're father is going to take you after he gets home from work today" She answered setting the table. They ate quickly as was routine before helping clean up and get ready for the day. Molly Weasley was taking Albus for the day while the others went to their Primary school.

"Luna darling is everyone ready" The blonde looked up to see her husband entering the room.

"Yes Harry, I was just about to floo Albus over to Molly" She answered smiling.

"Alright everyone lets go, James, I'll pick you up early today to get your things for school" Harry said smiling as he and his wife flooed the children to their rightful places, before going to theirs, Harry to the department of law enforcement, where he was the head, and Luna to the department of mysteries where she was an unspeakable.

"Morning mate" Ron said as he approached them

"Morning How's Pansy?" Harry asked as they walked together

"She's good" Ron said softly "And Luna and the kids?"

"Crazy as ever, Have you talked to Ginny lately?"

"No, wont answer my owls, but she talks to mom a lot and the twins, She's married now, I didn't get an invite but Mom did, said it was the most beautiful thing in the world. And apparently she's made up with Hermione who also won't answer any of my owls. Some guy named Dryden keeps sending them back saying not send more" Ron said shrugging

"Oh well, maybe Hermione will be at the Reunion so we can apologize, I still fill horrible for the things we said to her." Harry said softly

"She was pregnant Harry! How were we suppose to act when she wouldn't even tell us who the father was, she just kept saying she didn't know, which implies she slept with more than one guy"

"Or she honestly didn't know Ron, she could've been attacked or drugged" Harry said softly, now that he was in the law enforcement department, he'd begun thinking more clearly about these situations.

"I know, I just can't help but feel she was lying to us" Ron said shrugging it off

* * *

Well there is the second chapter! I hope you have enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	3. Lunch and Shopping

Hey Everyone! Here is the next chapter t o The Reunion! I hope you Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual!

* * *

"Mya, please tell me you're going to the reunion" Ginny said as the two girls met for lunch

"I don't know, me and Draco haven't discussed going yet" Hermione said softly

"You should go; I mean we really don't have to talk to them. I haven't in years, and I'm going to love their faces when they see me with Blaize" Ginny said smirking at her.

"I might, me being with Draco would shock them, but I don't know," Hermione said shrugging as they ate.

"Well I have to get going, my shift starts again soon" Ginny said smiling at her friend as she paid of lunch and left. Hermione did the same but not before stopping into a small boutique she'd seen recently but had never been into. It sold beautiful dresses and other articles of clothing. Hermione wanted to get a drop dead gorgeous dress for the reunion that she suddenly knew she was going to end up attending.

"May I help you ma'am" She turned around and was shocked to see Pansy Parkinson standing behind her with a pleasant smile on her face. She had become extremely beautiful since her Hogwarts days.

"Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson" Hermione said in shock

"Do I know you?" Pansy asked looking at Hermione closely.

"Yeah we went to school together, Hermione Granger" Hermione said with a smirk, it was hard not to say Malfoy after so many years of doing so.

"Wow you sure have changed! And its Weasley now" She said with a smile showing the beautiful ring on her finger.

"Wow, which one," Hermione asked smiling.

"Ron, I know kinda shocking, haven't heard from you in a while, he's actually worried, he'll be so happy when I tell him I saw you today" Pansy said smiling brightly

"Pansy please don't tell him you saw me," Hermione said softly looking at her as she unconsciously played with the ring on the middle finger of her left hand, right next to her wedding band "I'd rather not speak with him right now,"

"You're a Malfoy!" Pansy said shocked seeing the ring, the Malfoy Crest. "I never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy would propose to any one, let alone someone he hated so much in high school"

"I could say the same to you Pansy, seriously, you and Ron" Hermione said crossing her arms across her chest.

"That is true," Pansy said smiling once more.

"And please don't say anything to Ron about seeing me, I'd rather not deal with that crap right now, besides he'll most likely see me at the reunion" Hermione said looking at her.

"Fine I wont tell Ron, or Harry for that matter, he'd tell Ron in a heart beat" Pansy said rolling her eyes "Sometimes it's like the two of them are married"

"That's hilarious, now can you help me find a dress to knock my loving husband off his feat?" Hermione asked looking at her.

"Of course" Pansy said moving from the green dresses that Hermione had been looking at over to another section. She floated from section to section selecting dresses of various lengths and styles. After an hour they found the perfect dress. Hermione paid her and said her goodbyes.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry it's a little on the short side but the next few should get longer! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	4. And They're Off

Hey everyone! So I promised a longer chapter...but this one isn't much longer than the other so sorry! So please, over look the shortness and enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Why are you so sure that tonight's going to be a good night?" Ron asked looking at his beautiful wife. She was wearing one of her own creations. It was a deep royal blue that hugged her waist and accented her bust with a v-neck halter. The top and middle were accented with silver beading and the skirt fell strait to the floor in a beautiful wave of blue silk. Her silver stilettos made her just a few inches shorter than him and her makeup and hair had been done perfectly. He wore a dark navy suit with silver lining and a silver vest.

"I just know that it is; now when are Harry and Luna supposed to arrive?" She asked looking at him with a smile.

"We're here now" Harry said as he stepped out wearing a white suit with a dark maroon colored vest. Luna following him wearing the same colored dress the skirt was made like Pansy's but the top was a crisscross that left the back bare. Except for the maroon fabric over her breast the rest of the waist and straps was a mix of gold and silver sequins. She wore gold heels and her blonde hair was pulled into a curled ponytail off to one side.

"You look amazing Luna, Molly watching the kids?" Pansy asked looking at them.

"No She's bringing the over soon" Harry said softly "Which should be now actually"

"Daddy!" Sirius said hugging his father. He was in a nice pair of pants with a red collared shirt. James wore a pair of slacks with a button up shirt and Lilly wore a white dress with red flowers on it. Selena smiled as she entered with Molly, wearing a yellow sundress and Albus was wearing a simple pair of pants and a Gryffindor red shirt.

"Alright let's head out" Ron said as they left the flat.

* * *

"You look amazing Hermione, I can't believe this came from my brother's wife" Ginny said smiling at Hermione. The two had decided to get ready for their evening together.

"I know, I was completely surprised to know that she was married to Ron," Hermione said smiling as she put the final touches on her make up. Smiling as Dmitria entered the room.

"Mommy pretty" the little girl said smiling. Narcissa had done and excellent job helping the kids get ready. Dmitria was wearing a dark purple dress with a silver ribbon and white flowers. Hector walked in next wearing a smaller version of his father suit and Hermes crawled in after them wearing a cute outfit consisting of simple black pants and a black collared shirt.

"You look pretty to my darling" She said kissing the little girl on the cheek. She took her hand as Ginny picked up Hermes and Hector followed behind them.

"Absolutely stunning" Draco said taking Hermes so that Ginny could take her own daughter and kissing his wife.

"You look amazing Gin" Blaize said kissing her as well then tickling his daughter who wore a green dress. Blaize himself wore a black suit with a green vest that matched Ginny's and Brylee's dresses. Draco wore a solid black suit.

"Let's go" Draco said handing his wife their son and picking up his daughter and Hector held both his parents hands.

* * *

Well our loveable families are heading out to the reunion...lets see how this works out...Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	5. Of Beauty, Wrong Doings and Redemptions?

Hey Everyone! I'd like to take a quick moment to thank everyone for their reveiws...ok moment over! Here's the next chapter (and yes it's longer) so please ENJOY!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The four quickly dropped off their children and made their way to the Great Hall where the ball was to be held.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Potter, and Mrs. Weasley" They smiled as they were greeted by their former headmistress, Minerva McGonagall

"Professor" They greeted back smiling before taking their seats.

"Ms. Weasley, I'm so glad you made it though I wasn't planning on seeing you here tonight" They heard McGonagall say and turned to see the most stunning woman they'd ever seen. She had tanned skin and shoulder length red hair that neatly framed her face and was pulled up into an elegant bun. She wore a dark emerald green spaghetti strapped gown that fell strait to the ground leaving the back completely open save for the two straps that crossed once. The front was bunched slightly around the silver beading that accented her chest.

"My husband was in this class Professor, I'm sure you remember Blaize Zabini" She said with a pleasant smile, you could tell instantly that it was Ginny, and sure enough standing beside her with his arm around her waist was Blaize Zabini.

"Wow, She looks amazing" Harry said softly

"She married Zabini!" Ron asked his anger rising

"Now, now Ron, Blaize is a good guy, I thought we were over these prejudices" Pansy said glaring at him.

"Ms. Granger, It's a shock to see you as well" They turned their attention back to the front to see a goddess walk through the doors. She was pale with long dark hair that curled beautifully. Her dress was a dark violet that made her look amazing. The front of the dress had a subtle v-neck and thin straps sitting delicately on her shoulders. A silver strip of fabric hung diatonically on her hips and with a beautiful black rose with purple tips accenting her right hip where the belt hung high. Her arm was accented with three silver cuffs where a sheer violet fabric hung. The dress was backless and the fabric that hung on her arms was attached with silver beading to her shoulder straps and hung almost in a u-shape just above her butt. Her hair had been left down except for a rather large section that was pulled up using a silver rose with purple tips and she wore silver stilettos.

"It's good to see you as well Minerva" Hermione said addressing the professor she was closest to in school. "But I am not a Granger any more"

"Oh, yes, I remember now, it must have slipped my mind in age" Minerva said smiling at her the watched in awe as Draco Malfoy joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "It is good to see you as well Mr. Malfoy, I'm overjoyed that our head boy and girl could attend"

"We are happy to be here" Hermione said smiling as they joined Blaize and Ginny.

"I'm going over" Ron said making to stand up

"No, wait until everyone is dancing, we don't want to make a scene" Pansy said softly. Harry had to smile; she really was the voice of reason in Ron's life. After a little while the music started and everyone started dancing and milling around talking to different people. Ron and Harry had gone to talk to Dean and Seamus while Pansy and Luna walked over to where Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Blaize stood.

"Draco, Blaize, it has been a long time since I've seen you last" She said smiling at them and their shocked faces.

"Pansy!" Blaize said amazed

"Indeed, I'm disappointed that I didn't get an invite to your weddings" She said with a smirk.

"And here I thought you were going to jump me and demand me marry you" Draco said softly

"Naw, I'm happily married myself" She said smiling at him showing them her ring.

"How have you been Luna?" Hermione asked smiling at the blonde.

"Very busy" Luna said smiling

"What are you doing with your life now?" Ginny asked smiling at her

"I'm an unspeakable," Luna said with a smile "and a full time mother of five"

"Five, wow who did you end up marrying?" Hermione asked smiling at the beautiful ring on Luna's finger.

"Me" They were surprised to see Harry walk over with Ron and throw his arm around Luna. Ron went to stand behind Pansy letter her lean on him.

"It's been a while Hermione" Ron said softly

"Can you blame me," Hermione asked her words cold

"No, no we blame ourselves, we should have supported you and trusted you instead of blaming you and accusing you of things you didn't do" Harry said softly looking at her

"And we blame ourselves because it took us ten years to figure that out" Ron said softly

"You're right, you were wrong, and I needed you there when you weren't. Instead it was Blaize who found me crying and pregnant, it was Draco who held my hair out of my face when the morning sickness hit. It was Draco who offered to be the father of my baby. Blaize who helped me find my first job." Hermione said softly "It was Narcissa and Lucius who mentored me in the ministry and helped me fund a children's home that I now work at. Lucius, the man who tried to kill me in the war was the man who took me into his home and allowed me to marry his son. I think that that says something about how you were then, I can only hope you've grown up since then"

"Oh trust me, they have" Pansy said softly glaring up at her husband, she was never told the full story. "Who was the father of your baby?"

"I don't know, I went out with Lavender against my better judgment and she got me drunk with out my knowledge. It was revenge, because she thought that I was the reason Ron broke up with her. She told the guy that I wanted to sleep with him and I was to drunk to stop it" Hermione said softly "Lucius helped me press charges against her a few months after graduation. She was given fifteen years and the guy she used was given twenty five"

"So can we take steps to being friends again?" Harry asked looking at her, his eyes almost begging her to say yes.

* * *

Well there it is...the reactions everyone has been looking for! Hope you've all enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	6. Little Demons and The Grandmothers

Hey Everyone! Here's a short filler chapter! Hope you Enjoyed!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"So can we take steps to being friends again?" Harry asked looking at her, his eyesalmost begging her to say yes.

"I guess, but you're walking on egg shells" Hermione said softly as a rather tall eleven year old boy walked into the room and up to Harry and Luna.

"Mom, Dad you might want to come to the nursery Lilly, Sirius and some kid with curly brown hair are fighting and Albus and some blonde haired girl are running around like demons chasing the poor woman who can't seem to handle them. Everyone missed the look that Draco and Hermione shared.

"Ms. Zabini, your needed in the nursery" Professor Sprout said as she walked over to them.

"I'll walk with you" Hermione said as Draco stayed with Blaize. Luna and Harry turned and walked out of the room with Pansy who wanted to see the Potter children.

"Lillian Rosalie Potter!" Luna said her voice soft but commanding

"Sirius Andrew Potter" Harry said the same time as her, his voice louder and more stern.

"Hector Scorpius" Hermione said addressing the little boy who looked down ashamed and came to stand by her side. Without even turning around they watched her sigh and the little girl running around with Albus spot her and stop abruptly and 'oh no' expression on her face "Dmitria Isabelle!"

"MOMMY" She said running over with a smile

"Albus Wyatt, don't think you're off the hook either" Luna said turning on the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"But mommy" He said softly looking at her with a pouty face.

"Why is it only James and Selena who know how to behave?" Luna asked looking at Harry with a sigh.

"I have absolutely no idea love" Harry said softly looking at her.

"Is Bry ok Gin?" Hermione asked walking over and picking up the infant in the crib that Ginny was standing beside her other two children beside her. Ginny was holding an infant as well.

"Yeah, she's never been away from us for very long, plus I think she inherited Nonna Amelia's sight" Ginny said smiling at her daughter who seemed to know things before she should.

"Ginny, you never told any of us you were pregnant" Harry said shocked seeing her hold the infant tenderly. The little girl looked almost identical to Ginny except that she had Blaize's eyes.

"Yeah, Mom and everyone knows, she was just specifically told not to tell you." Ginny said softly, "However, now that you know, her name is Brylee"

"And Hermione, two kids?" Luna asked looking at the two children.

"Three" Hermione replied smirking "Hermes is one"

"Wow," Luna said smiling brightly

"Can we go play now Mommy?" Dmitria asked looking at her mother

"No, I'm going to call your grandmother," Hermione said "I told you that misbehaving tonight was not going to happen"

"Don't call Grandmum! I'll be good promise!" Dmitria said looking at her mother.

"Too late, you called Hermione dear" Narcissa Malfoy asked entering the room elegantly.

"Do you mind to take the children home, apparently behaving tonight is out of the question" Hermione said with a disappointed sigh

"Luna, is everything alright?" Molly Weasley asked as she entered as well, she spotted Narcissa and her eyes darkened "Did her grandchildren harm one of the kids?"

"I beg your pardon Mrs. Weasley, my grandchildren, spoiled as they may be, would never harm someone" Narcissa said glaring at her "That is an insult to their mother!"

"And just who would that be? Hm..some little snob"

* * *

Well there it is! Battle of the Grandmothers! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	7. Over Protective Fathers and the Children

So I thought I posted this chapter yesterday but apparently I didn't so you will all get treated to two chapters today! I'm sorry to say that all of those waiting for the grandmother smack down...you aren't getting one! There are children around and what kind of example would that be setting! So please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"And just who would that be? Hm..some little snob"

"Molly, Hermione is their mother" Harry said repressing a smile as Molly's attention was drawn to Hermione who now held little Hermes.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I guess I was out of line" Molly said covering her mouth.

"I'll take the children on home," Narcissa said icily leaving taking the two children's hands. "Do you want me to take Hermes as well dear"

"No, Bry needs a friend, please make sure Lu doesn't sneak them a treat" Hermione said sighing, Narcissa nodded and left with the two children.

"Molly will you take these three home as well and put them straight to bed, no dessert" Luna said with a sigh

"I will, are you sure you don't want me to take Selena and James?" Molly asked

"No, they've behaved, no need to punish them as well" Harry said looking at his oldest son and youngest daughter.

"Alright, and I'm sorry again Hermione, it's good to see you Ginny and little Brylee" Molly said looking at the two girls.

"It's alright Molly, no one knew" Hermione said softly though she was really annoyed at the prejudice against her in-laws.

"It's good to see you too Mum" Ginny said smiling "Come on Mya, we should get back to our husbands"

"Yes we should," Hermione said walking over to a crib and picking up the little boy. The two women walked out of the nursery and back to the party. Luna took her daughters hand and the family walked out as Molly took the three children home.

"Is everything ok dear?" Draco asked seeing his wife enter holding their son.

"Hector and Dmi have made friends and decided to cause trouble, your mother took them home" Hermione said softly

"Is Bry ok?" Blaize looked at his wife as he took their daughter from her arms, he really was an overprotective father.

"She's just fine," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Over protective much Blaize?" Draco asked teasing his friend as they sat down to dinner.

"Don't make fun of me, you were the same way when Hector was born, and you got worse until Dmi was two, I'm surprised you aren't casting bubble charms around Hermes" Blaize said rolling his eyes.

"He has you there," Hermione said laughing

"So you have three children," Pansy asked smiling at the baby who watched everyone.

"Yes, a six year old, Hector Scorpius, a three year old, Dmitria Isabelle and a one year old Hermes Xavier" Hermione said smiling

"Mum didn't tell us you were having a kid Ginny" Ron said looking at the baby in Blaize's arms, she was chewing on a napkin.

"A one year old as well, Brylee Juliet, and I specifically told her not to, I seem to recall we weren't talking to you" Ginny said sighing, she was tired of everyone commenting on the past."

"How old are your kids Luna?" Draco asked trying to ease the tension a little. Luna looked at him surprised for a moment but smiled

"We have James Isaac who's eleven, he starts Hogwarts this year, then Lillian Rosalie is nine, Sirius Andrew is seven, apparently they met Hector and decided to terrorize so she was sent home with Molly and our youngest son Albus Wyatt, who's three, he met your daughter tonight" Luna said before smiling at the little girl in her lap, "And then there is my little angel Selena Grace, she's five"

"Going to be the new Weasley family Potter" Blaize asked smirking

"Don't you even go there dear" Ginny said looking at her husband

"I'm only making a joke dear"

"Do you have any children Pansy?" Ginny asked ignoring her husband

"No, we've decided it'd be best to wait." Pansy said smiling "So what does everyone do for a living?"

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you've Enjoyed (And enjoy the next chapter)

~Redshadow17


	8. Jobs and Family Life

Well Here's the next chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy because this story is almost finished!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"So what does everyone do for a living?"

"I am a healer in the children's wing of St. Mungo's and Blaize is a Lawyer" Ginny said after a few moments of silence.

"I think I mentioned earlier, I'm an unspeakable" Luna said smiling

"And I'm the head of the department of law enforcement." Harry said softly

"I'm head of the magical gaming department" Ron said between bites of food

"And I am a fashion designer" Pansy said softly

"I am the CEO of Dragon Inc" Draco said softly "And Hermione teaches at and runs her own children's home and school in which our own children attend"

"Hermione, I have to ask, you mentioned you had three children, but shouldn't you have four?" Ron asked looking at her

"I lost her, she was born three months early" Hermione said softly "We thought I'd lose Hector the same way"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry we were idiots" Harry said looking at her

"You weren't there but that was the past" Hermione said softly

"James, why don't you take Brylee from Ginny and help me take the little one's back to the nursery" Luna said smiling as she took Hermes from Hermione. Ginny smiled at her nephew and let him take her daughter.

"Come dance with me" Draco said pulling Hermione onto the dance floor. Ginny and Blaize followed them.

"They look beautiful together" Pansy whispered watching the two couples dance flawlessly "I can think of no better Lady Malfoy that her"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked softly

"Lucius and Narcissa don't put any stock in it because they want their son to be happy but Draco once told me about it, his parents were an arragned marriage, though they did work out in the end. Lucius's father Abraxas picked Narcissa because of the qualities the Lady Malfoy is suppose to have." Pansy said softly "She is suppose to be beautiful, more than any other in the land, intelligent more so than the goddess Athena, as poised and elegant as a queen, and before when Abraxas was alive, a pureblood"

"Well Hermione is all but one of those" Ron said smiling at his wife.

"Actually, I'm all of those" Hermione said as she approached them, Draco in tow.

"Now I'm confused" Harry said looking at her

"I found out after the war. My muggle parents adopted me when I was an infant, my parents were from small pureblood families. Sadly my entire remaining family were killed in the wars" Hermione said sadly "It's the only way Draco could retain his inheritance, his grandfather was apparently good friends with a seer who told him that Draco would marry a muggleborn girl"

"The fun thing is she didn't tell him until after he married her" Ginny said smirking,

"It was the perfect test really, though I didn't doubt him"

"Good, because there really was no choice, we had plenty of money, the inheritance just helps because we now have three children" Draco said smirking

"It's getting late," Ginny said sighing "I have to take the shift tomorrow for Susan"

"We should go make sure your father isn't letting the children stay up and eat cookies again" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"He only did that once, and mother never let him hear the end of it" Draco said laughing "And neither did you"

"It undermines my entire discipline system!" Hermione said looking at him

"Yes but those are his grandchildren and he is trying to show them how much he loves them," Draco said smiling

"You're mother said the same thing"

"So you guys live with his parents"

"We all live in the manor yes, which is actually nice because it is a huge house" Hermione said softly

"We live with Blaize's mother and grandparents as well," Ginny said as they took their jackets from the house elf and made their way to get their children.

"Doesn't that drive you insane, I couldn't wait to get out of the house" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Not really, when you live in a manor as huge as ours it's easy not to see people for days, we have our own half of the manor and they have theres, we share the kitchen and dinning room" Blaize said shrugging

"Same with us, though Lucius and Narcissa spend quite a bit of time with the children and us" Hermione said smiling as they all went their separate ways

* * *

Well there it is, the reunion is over! Next Chapter is Ten Years later! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	9. Ten Years Later

Hello my dear readers! Sadly this is the final chapter of this story! I hope you have enjoyed reading thus far!

~Disclaimer: Nothing has changed during the course of this story...I still own nothing!

* * *

"There you are, we thought you'd never show!" Hermione exclaimed seeing Ginny and Blaize walk through the barrier.

"Sorry, Brayden was being difficult, glad the train hasn't arrived" Ginny said smiling. It had been another ten years since their reunion and they were all friends again.

"Yeah," Hermione said smiling as James joined them

"Hey James, you're parents not coming" Blaize asked looking at his now 21 year old nephew who looked more and more like his father every day

"No, dad got called to help with a case and mum was called for something" James said as the large scarlet train pulled into the station.

"Mum!" Hermione said smiling at her children.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Narcissa asked looking at the guests.

"Yes Narcissa, we are all here, now lets move to dinner to celebrate Sirius's graduation" Hermione said smiling as she looked around. Her own children were mingling, Hector was sixteen now, and would be graduating from Hogwarts the following year. Dmitria was thirteen now and a social butterfly with many friends. Hermes was eleven and had just finished his first year of Hogwarts, the only one of her children to be put in Gryffindor. Her youngest daughter, Phoenix Jean was six, and could've passed for Draco's twin, she was running around with Ginny's son, Brayden Angelo who was also six, the little boy took after his father. Brylee was smiling at something Hermes said, she was in Gryffindor too and the boys best friend. The three older Potter children were mingling in with their peers, Lilly was nineteen now and Sirius was seventeen. Selena was fifteen and sat off in the corner going over some essay or another until Albus, who was now thirteen took her book and ran off with it.

"Aunt Mya!" Hermione smiled as the twins ran towards her. Ron and Pansy had been blessed with three beautiful children after years of trying. They had had Keegan Sophia first. The six year old had beautiful red hair and her mother's eyes, while her five year old twin siblings, Leo Rylan and Jade Evangeline took after their mother.

"Come one everyone dinner is ready" Hermione said as everyone was ushered into the dinning hall. they spent the rest of the night talking and enjoying the feeling of warmth that now surrounded them.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around his wife. They stood in the doorway watching the scene before them.

"Enjoying this, everything worked out better than I could ever believe, I have my two best friends back, four beautiful children, and the most wonderful husband in the world" Hermione said smiling "I don't think I could ask for anything better.

"I agree, this isn't the life I would've seen myself in, but I wouldn't change anything" Draco said kissing her, she smiled at him and they joined their family.

* * *

Well there it is! Everyone lives happily ever after! I hope you enjoyed

~Redshadow17


	10. A Thank You Not a Chapter

It occured to me as I was typing something similar to this for another of my stories that I forgot to do this for this one! I like to take time at the end of each story to post a thank you (And response if I didn't or forgot about it) chapter for all of my Reviewers! So a very large thank you to the following:

sweet-tang-honney

jessirose85

tfobmv18

sammy sosa the 13th

Anthro79

beautifly92-I hope you continued to read to find out the answer to your confusion!

iLoveRomance2O1O

CheshireCat23

nature love 95

Scryer59

Pau-0803

ctc

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs

AlexisAvenue

Annabelle-And Thank you for the site suggestion, when I have time I'll defiantly check it out

Also Thank you to everyone who is not on this list for whatever reason and those who added me to the alerts and favorites lists! This story wouldn't have been anything but a document on my computer if it hadn't been for the readers who enjoyed it!

~Redshadow17


End file.
